The invention relates to a linear air outlet including outlet elements arranged in or on a distributing channel in series along its length, from which air may be blown out in the form of oppositely directed jets.
The supply air jets in known air outlets of this type enter with a constant blow out angle into the space, whereby the blow out angle depends on the structural dimensions of the outlet elements, on the volume flow, and finally to a certain extent also on the temperature difference between the room air and the supply air. An individual adjustment of the blow out angles is possible in prior art air outlets only due to the fact that several components arranged in series, of the individual outlet elements are so constructed that the individual components are rotatable about the longitudinal axis of the air outlets within a determined angular range. Due to the number of the individual components such air outlets are rather expensive and trouble prone.